The present invention relates to power transmission systems, and more particularly to hydraulic power transmission system which uses a hydraulic oil under pressure to push rotary barrels which turn a coupled mechanism.
Motors and engines are most commonly used for turning a rotary motion into a linear or rotary driving power for moving a mechanism. However, when a motor or engine is operated, it consumes large quantities of fuel or electric power and produces large amounts of air or noise pollution, which will result in damaging the earth's environment.